A Daring Night
by Itachistar6
Summary: Vegeta/Goku, mentions of Trunk/Goten; the the two demi saiyans plan a game of truth or dare in order to get their fathers together.
1. Chapter 1

***Authors note***: This is my first yaoi story ever, so plz be nice and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, this story takes place in the GT series, but Goku never tuned into a kid or left with Shenron.

***Summary***: This is a Vegeta/Goku pairing fic, with slight mentions of Trunks/Goten. The story is about how Trunks and Goten get their fathers to realize their feeling for one another with a game. (Evil Grin) You'll just have to read and find out what sort of game.

***Disclaimer***: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or its characters. Unfortunately... If I did, Goku and Vegeta would be lovers, with Chi-Chi still casting as the bitch and Bulma as a yaoi fan girl.

*Hope you enjoy*

Ch. 1 **A Daring Night.**..

It's a beautiful spring morning in the Capsule Corp house; the weather is mild with a slight breeze and inside the house, life couldn't be more 'peaceful'. The Son's, Goku and Goten are visiting for their usual saturday sparring session. Vegeta and Goku are as ready and excited as they always are, while Goten and Trunks are still half asleep but ready to go.

"Come on boy, wake up!" Vegeta looks at his biological son with light purple hair, a black tank top and pants. "Other wise I'll blast you both out of the sky before the five second mark is up." Smirking, Vegeta walks out the door and quickly powers off into the sky, leaving the others behind.

Sighing, both boys slowly raise their power levels and take off as well, with Goku in the lead. Once in the air, Trunks makes another visible sigh as Goten in turn yawns. Slowing down for the two, Goku smilies to himself upon the look of exhaustion on the pairs face. It was no big secret that the two Demi Saiyans have been been going out for some time, the way they acted toward one another as kids was a pretty dead give away. After going out for three years, the two had finally decided to tell the rest of the family about their 'dating' and had been amused to see the looks on some of their relatives faces. Bulma was in shock at first but otherwise took the news relatively well.

Chichi on the other hand is still in denial and Gohan accepted the truth with open arms. Goku himself didn't really care either way, after all the boy was still his son and the fact that he was now gay hadn't changed his opinion of the boy in the least. In fact, he felt as if the two were meant for each other from the beginning. Vegeta, to everyones surprise, took the news well and even clamped his hand on Trunks's shoulder in congratulations. Looking at the two boys now, he couldn't help but feel anything but pride and sincerity for the both in their relationship.

Smiling still, "Don't worry you guys, I'm sure Vegeta was just playing around."

Chuckling silently, Trunks then answers "We can only hope Goku, but I seriously doubt that."

Pounders this, "Yeah you're right, but his heart is in the right place." Goku Looks at the to seriously, "Besides, when was the last time you two actually trained on your own without me or Vegeta telling you to?"

Grunting, Trunks retorts, "We got plenty of exercise last night in be...!"

Elbowing Trunks in the ribs, Goten turns to his father with a slight blush in his eyes, "What he means is, we almost never go out on our own to train these days."

With Trunks messaging his rib cage and Goten's slightly blushed cheeks, Goku easily makes the connection at what the younger Saiyan was about to say and burst out laughing at the two. Desperately trying to contain his laughter, Goku can't help but laugh harder at Goten's continued darkening red cheeks.

"Care to enlighten me as to what is so funny?" Vegeta appears behind his fellow full blooded Saiyan with and all knowing smirk on his face.

Realizing the three have come to a stop above their usual sparing grounds, Goku puts his hand behind his head in a very Son like manner and casually explains, "It's nothing Vegeta. We were just entertaining ourselves with some jokes before the fighting took place."

"I seriously doubt that, but non the less lets get this training under way." The four square off with equally kept distance between them and wait for some sigh in the older pair for them to start. Looking to the younger Saiyans Vegeta calmly states, "By the way, this is a one against all fight with no partners." Looks to Goten now, "And that means no bed room 'exercise' noises either."

With Goten blushing like mad, Vegeta takes this chance to launch an assault on the unguarded Demi Saiyan, signaling to the others the fight has begun.

After three hours of non stop training, Goten is the first to plummet out of the sky, followed soon after by Trunks. Both land hard in craters of equal size right beside one another. Not having the strength to get up, Goten just lies there as Trunks just barely manages to sit up and wince due to his injuries.

Looking over to his lover, Trunks asks, "How are you doing over there?"

Chuckling and then flinching at the pain in his ribs, Goten responds, "I've seen better days, but otherwise fine."

Looking up to the sky, Trunks witnesses his father right hooking Goku in the face while the taller Saiyan quickly recovers and returns the favor. "Those two will be at it for at least another two to three hours before they call a brake. We should rest up while we still have the chance."

Grunting his agreement, Goten tries again to sit up only to be helped by his lover in the end. Once up, Goten looks up to watch the show when a thought crosses his mind. "Hey Trunks have you ever noticed how close the two seem to be in comparison to their wives?"

Shrugs, "Yeah I've noticed that for awhile now. After training with Goku, dad either takes a nap or goes strait to the GR room to get some more training in. I almost never see father and mother in the same room these days with out some kinda verbal argument going on."

Pausing for his next question, Goten looks his lover in the eyes and asks, "Have you ever thought that their's more going on between the two then what everyone believes?"

Chuckling at the thought, Trunks responds, "Actually yes, I've been wondered the same question since the two of us became lovers. I even went so far as to ask father out of curiosity."

"YOU WHAT! Wait, what did he say and then how badly did he beat you up?"

Laughs out right, "What makes you think he beat me up?" Once Goten gives him a look of surprise, Trunks continues, "So you remember the night we were about to tell our families about our relationship?"

Sighs with a smile, "How could I forget, I knew my father would accept us with open arms, but I was convinced your father would Ki blast me out of the house. I was a nervous wreck."

"Right! I actually thought he would do the same thing to me, but then come after me till he beat me to a bloody pulp." Both of them laugh at the thought despite how true the statement was. Wipes a laughter filled tear away from his eye, "Anyway, right after you went home and the commotion began to die down, I went up to father to ask him why he hadn't Ki blasted me out of the house, and can you guess what he said."

Now able to support himself, Goten leans in closer, "What did he say?"

Chuckles, "Well, at first he laughed at my prediction of me being blasted, as if he'd never do that. But as soon as he was done he says to me..."

(Flash Back)

The proud prince looks to his son with amusement in his eyes and explains, "It's not unusual for a Saiyan to be gay; in fact, most Saiyans on planet Vegeta preferred men over woman. The planet was loosing most of its female population as it was, being as how they couldn't defend themselves while pregnant. Generations later, the female race was rare among Saiyans, and their for we needed to adapt to the situation. Due to some mutation in our genes and the natural will to survive, Saiyans adapted so even males could have children as well.

"WHAT!" Trunks looks at his father in complete shock while doing his best to comprehend the information. Swallowing, Trunks continues, "So You're saying Saiyan males can get... Pregnant.?"

"I do believe that's what I just plainly said to you, yes. Oh, and if you're worried about Goten, you don't have to concern yourself about him getting pregnant anytime soon."

"Why's that? And how do you know it's not me I'm worried about getting pregnant?"

Glares at his son, "because if you're the Uke in this relationship I might just consider following through with your last 'prediction' and Ki blast you out of the house."

"Ok, ok I get the point. So why don't I have to worry about Goten getting pregnant?"

Grunts, "Well for starters, neither one of you has gone through their first heat, which is essential for you to have children in the first place. Secondly, there's a certain ritual you must preform when choosing your life long mate before even considering a child."

Still trying to process this, Trunks is simply amazed by how much his father is willing to tell him about their dead race. "Wait so you're saying Saiyans go into some form of puberty that's different from humans? And what's this ritual you mentioned?"

Sighing as if he's preparing for another twenty questions, Vegeta motions to the couch for the two of them to sit down. Once seated, Vegeta continues, "Saiyan heat is equivalent as to what happens to female dogs, only a hundred times worse. In the first stage, we release a toxin from our bodies that basically screams to any Saiyan around 'fuck me', male or female. In the second, our bodies go into a heated like stage where we can concentrate on nothing but the heat and the willingness to fuck or be fucked. In this stage is also the only time a Saiyan can breed, or get pregnant in some cases."

With sarcasm in his voice, "That sounds positively delightful." Trunks's eyes move to his feet and then slowly back up to his father with nervousness showing in them, "So,... when was your first heat?"

With a slight blush in his checks, Vegeta moves his eyes toward the floor trying to hide his embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, Vegeta exhales and responds, "I was around 25, give or take a few years."

Seeing as how Vegeta didn't volunteer anymore information, Trunks instead asks, "What about Goku? Has he discovered his first heat yet?"

Looking back up to his son with questioning eyes, Vegeta casually answers, "Well he's fathered two children, so he'd have to go into heat at least twice in order for that to happen."

"And how many years does it take for a Saiyan to go into heat again?"

Vegeta ponders this and answers, "It might be different for a half Saiyan such as your self but 5 to 10 years for a normal Saiyan, and the length of time in heat varies."

"I see, what about that ritual thing you mentioned earlier?"

Sighs, "I can't tell you much about the feelings behind the ritual since I've never actually preformed it myself, but what I can tell you is it's a bonding ceremony that brings two Saiyans together for life. During the ritual you first find out through battle who plays the submissive and dominate roles, and after that you play a game of chase in the moon light."

With the look of confusion reappearing on Trunks's face, Vegeta smiles and then says, "I'll tell you more of the details when you're older."

Nodding his head, Trunks then asks without any conscious thought, "So how come

you've never mated with Goku to produce more Saiyan offspring? I mean, you're always

saying how you wish to revive the Saiyan race, why not mate with Goku and start their?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Trunks instantly on instinct flinches away from his father for fear of his mood going south. True the look in the elder Saiyans eyes suggested anger but what he didn't expect was for Vegeta to shy away from the question as he got up off the couch.

With concern for his father in his voice, "Father? What are you...OWW!"

Vegeta comes up behind Trunks and softly hits him in the back of the head. "That's for sticking your nose in a place it doesn't belong. But to answer your question, at the time I felt more of an urge to beat him to a bloody pulp than mate with him. Plus, he had a young Gohan to take care of at the time, mating was the last thing on my mind." Walking away and to the bottom of the stairs, Vegeta turns his head and casually remarks, "I'm going to bed, all this talking is starting to give me a head ache." Puts his foot on the first stair, "If you need me I'll be asleep and in the GR room tomorrow morning."

Vegeta is about to ascend the stairs when Trunks's voice calls him back, "Father wait." Vegeta stops but doesn't turn toward the younger Saiyan, "You said you've never experienced the mating process before, does that mean you and mom aren't mated?"

Still not turning to face his son, Vegeta sighs and than responds, "I also mentioned their was a battle in this ritual. Think about it Trunks, if I fought your mother seriously she'd be dead in less than a second. A mate is someone you can trust to fight by your side, and no offense to your mother but, she doesn't exactly fit into that category, for when your mate dies so do you." And with that, Vegeta proceeds up the stairs and into bed.

(End Flash Back)

With Goten's thoughts reeling at once, he slowly makes his decent back onto the ground and looks up at the two in the sky once more. "That's a lot to take in." He finally manages. "So is it really true I can get pregnant?"

Shrugs, "Not with out the heat or that ritual my dad mentioned from before."

"So do you think your dad has feelings for my dad?"

Trunks ponders this and answers, "He didn't exactly deny my thoughts about the two of them mating, but it's to hard to really tell with my fathers all powerful 'poker face'. If I had to guess though, I'd say he's not against the idea of them mating. What about your father?"

Goten shakes his head and continues to watch the two above, "My fathers the same. He's easy to read when it comes to wether or not he's angry, happy or hungry but feelings such as love are to complex to tell."

"How does he act when you mention my fathers name?"

Thinking about it, Goten slowly answers, "Well, one time during our training, I mentioned Vegeta's name, just to see if it would drop his guard but he only hit me harder instead."

"Hm, sounds like he unconsciously thought you were dad and started punching harder to prove himself, but you're right, it's to hard to tell."

Once more, the two Demi Saiyans look toward the sky and watch as Vegeta is sent hurtling to the ground only to get up again and start pounding into Goku.

Still lost in thought, Trunks continues to watch the two dance above and speak his thoughts, "Goten, what do you say we test out our theory in a game."

Goten looks over to his lover with a questioning gaze, "Game?"

"Yeah, a game to see wether or not the two of them have feelings for each other." Looking over to his still confused partner, Trunks adds, "A game of Truth or Dare should help prove our theories."

With the idea racing through his head, Goten smilies, "You think It'll work?"

Shrugs, "If we ask the right questions it will."

"But how do we get them to play Truth or Dare with us in the first place?"

Grinning with an almost Vegeta like smirk, Goten shivers at the thought of what the other is planning for their poor fathers. "I can convince my father to play without a problem." Trunks narrows his eyes at the other, "Your father on the other hand, might be a little more difficult."

Questioning his thoughts, Goten asks, "How are you wanna get your father to play?"

Chuckles lightly then answers, "Something along the lines of him being to afraid to play a harmless game should do the trick. With Goku, I'd suggest mentioning we're playing a game at my house and we invited the two of you to participate."

Smiles and nods, "Ok, I can do that. When are we playing?"

"Tonight, and make sure you don't tell Goku the details of the game until you arrive"

Still nodding, Goten practically yells with joy, "Sounds like a plan!"

Looking at the two from above, and noticing the cheerful expressions on the two Demi Saiyans faces, Vegeta yells in irritation, "Hey! If you two are well enough to smile and chat with each other, then you should have plenty enough energy to get your ass's back up her and spare!"

Surprised by the intrusion of his shouting, Goten and Trunks practically jump off the ground in surprise and slowly make there way to the older Saiyans.

Spitting blood toward the ground, Vegeta looks at his long time rival with a smug look in his eyes, "Well Kakarot, I'd say it's about time we up the level of this so called 'training' match before the boys fall to the ground a second time."

Smiling in return, Goku responds in an almost sensual voice, "I thought you'd never ask."

Standing clear from the other, with clenched fists and facing the heavens, both pure blooded Saiyans roar as their power levels shoot to the next level of Super Saiyan. Black hair turns to a startling blond and muscles grow in strength in the process. Smiling as if they're having the time of their lives, two sets of blue eyes gaze at one another with the promise of battle in them.

Braking their trance, Vegeta looks to the side at the two Demi Saiyans and growls with impatience, "Well come on, we don't have all day. Turn into Super Saiyans so we can started already."

With a half groan/grunt, the two ascend to the next level and look to their fathers for the ready.

Sizing up his opponents, his gaze stops at Goku and grins, "Let the world of hurt, begin!"

Lunging at Goku, the other smiles with familiarity in his eyes and lunges as well. The two Demi Saiyans look to each other in affirmative and launch themselves into the war zone as well.

Now the battle for love begins, in chapter 2...

*Hope you liked it! I promise more sexy fun will reveal itself along the way in CH. 2*


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors note***: This is my first yaoi story ever, so plz be nice and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, this story takes place in the GT series, but Goku never tuned into a kid or left with Shenron.

***Summary***: This is a Vegeta/Goku pairing fic, with slight mentions of Trunks/Goten. The story is about how Trunks and Goten get their fathers to realize their feeling for one another with a game. (Evil Grin) You'll just have to read and find out what sort of game.

***Disclaimer***: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or its characters. Unfortunately... If I did, Goku and Vegeta would be lovers, with Chi-Chi still casting as the bitch and Bulma as a yaoi fan girl.

*Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to update*

*Ch. 2*...

Walking through the door of the Capsule Corp mansion, Goku is dressed in an unusual combination of his normal orange gi bottoms, with a slit for his tail, and a new dark blue collared shirt with cut off sleeves. Goten is dressed in a similar fashion, long sleeved hoody shirt and black gi pants.

Giving Goten a questioning look, Trunks leans over and whispers, "Why is Goku dressed with a different shirt?"

Chuckling, Goten responds, "I was trying to get him to where black jeans as well but he refused saying he didn't like the feel of the tight material." When Trunks continues to stair at him in confusion, Goten continues, "I wanted him to look more tempting for Vegeta."

Raising his brows in surprise, Trunks tilts his head to the side in order to get a better view of the finely dress Saiyan. Viewing his torso, he noted the collared shirt was slightly ruffled and unbuttoned lower, showing his exquisitely tanned collar bones. Cut off sleeves, that were slightly longer than his normal ware and shirt that clung moderately to his hip, revealing tightly clenched muscles. Nodding in approval to the other, the two hold their breath as Vegeta walks into the room.

Walking into the room with his usual arrogant posture, Vegeta stops what ever comment he was about to say and examines Goku's attire. A slight blush appears on the taller Saiyans face as Vegeta openly stairs at him from across the room with his tail slightly twitch from side to side. Braking his trance, Vegeta blinks and slowly tilts his head to the right, questioning with his eyes the two Demi Saiyans in the corner. He noted as the two in particular fidgeted with their shirts and pants; 'they were planning something, and not the good kinda of planning either.' Of course even as kids, the two never could resist a good game of plotting and scheming with their opponent. Clearing his throat, Goku gains everyones attention as they all look toward him in unison.

With a small blush still visible on his cheeks, Goku speaks, "So, what kinda of 'game' did you two have in mind for the night?" Also suspicious of the two, Goku continues while turning his had to the other Saiyan, "And how did you get Vegeta to go along with it?"

"You should know by now Kakarot, I never turn down a challenge, and the boys said it was some game called Truth or Dare."

Gapping and wide eyed, Goku turns his head toward the two Demi Saiyans with a look of fear on his face, "You're kidding right?"

Confused by his expression, Vegeta comments, "I take it you've played this game before?"

Still blushing and nodding his head nervously, Goku looks to the ground in embarrassment while fidgeting with his shirt. Although Vegeta couldn't help but think the other full blooded Saiyan looked cute in this posture, he clears his throat non the less, urging the other to continue.

Coming back to himself, Goku continues, "Bulma made me play once when we were kids." Blushes even deeper, "Lets just say I've avoided playing ever since."

Smirks, "Wow, their's a game even the great Kakarot is afraid to play?" Looks at the two boys, "Now you have my attention."

Holding back a squeak of fright, Goku looks over to Vegeta with fear in his eyes, "You're not seriously thinking of playing are you? Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

Vegeta responds with a glare, "Yes I'm going to play, and so are you. I'm determined to beat you in this silly little game and I won't take you not playing for an answer. So suck it up."

Whimpers slightly, "But Vegeta..."

"No buts Kakarot, you're playing and that's final."

Looking over to Goku only slightly guilty, Trunks says, "If you'll follow me, I'll explain along the way."

With Bulma gone and out with some friends, all of the fighters are now sitting in the living room listening to the instructions of Truth or Dare.

Finally finished, Trunks looks at his father with a stern expression, "And that means there's also no killing, maiming, or hitting aloud, got it."

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta responds sarcastically, "And does daring a certain spiky haired Saiyan to kill another purple haired Saiyan count?"

Trunks shouts, "YES!"

Snaps his fingers and grins, "Darn."

Ignoring his father, Trunks faces everyone in the group, "Does everyone understand how to play?" Once everyone nods, Trunks continues, "Then let the games begin, father would you like to start?"

"Gladly." Looking around the room, Vegeta's eyes rest on a fidgeting Goku's form, as he visibly grins and licks his lips. Noticing this, Goku gulps and mentally try's to cramp into a small ball. Once the older Saiyans mind is set for his first victim, Vegeta asks the taller in a low calculating voice, "What will it be Kakarot, Truth or Dare?"

While still planning his escape, Goku nervously looks Vegeta in the eye and chooses, what he believes, to be the safer answer, "Truth."

Smiling, as if he'd predicted Goku would say that, Vegeta asks, "Ok then Kakarot I'm honestly curious, what did the woman do to make you so frightened of this game?"

Blushing a deep red once again, Goku looks toward the purple haired Demi Saiyan and asks, "Can I pass?"

Trunks chuckles lightly, "Sorry Goku, but no."

"And don't you dare lie either Kakarot. Cause believe me, I'll know." Vegeta adds.

Groaning, Goku briefly looks Vegeta in the eye once more and then glides his vision to the floor. With his blush growing redder, earths hero squeezes his eyes shut and quickly spouts out, "BulmamadeYamchasuckmeoff!..."

Having slightly better hearing than the two Demi Saiyans, Vegeta pauses and then bursts into laughter once the words process through his mind. Falling onto his back and clutching his sides, Vegeta try's and fails miserably to control himself. Now curious more than ever as to what the taller man had said to cause such a reaction from his normally stern father, Trunks looks over to Goku in confusion.

With Goku's progressing blush, Vegeta manages to haul himself up with laughter clear in his eyes, "Who would have thought," Struggles to control his laugh, "The innocent Kakarot, sucked off by that human Yamcha..." Starts to laugh again at the look of realization on the two younger's faces.

Doing his best to ignore the other Saiyan, Goku looks to Trunks and asks, "Truth or Dare Trunks?"

Replacing the look of shock on his face, Trunks looks to Goku and ponders before he answers, "Dare."

Nodding to him self Goku smilies with a never before seen mischievous grin on his face. With revenge clear in his voice, Goku says, "Well Trunks, I dare you to hug your father."

Getting his attention, Vegeta once again straitens and looks to his rival, "Is that the best you can do Kakarot, a hug?"

With an abnormal smirk appearing on the normally innocent face, Goku continues, "While stroking his tail."

Trunks looks to Goku in horror, as Vegeta gawks at the other Saiyan. Finding his voice, Vegeta scowls and lowers his eye lids at the other, "You bastard. Don't you know how sensitive a Saiyans tail is!"

"Considering I have one, I'd say yes, I know almost better than anyone else here. Which is why this is my form of revenge." Looks to Vegeta with humor in his eyes, "You're not going to back out already are you, after all the game is only just beginning."

With rage blinding his senses, Vegeta almost yells, "Of course I'm still playing! I will not back down from this, so make sure you're ready for a healthy dose of revenge when the time comes!"

Mentally quivering at the princes words, Goku manages to keep a sly look on his face while answering, "I look forward to it."

Looking over to Trunks, Goku nods to the boy, signaling for him to continue with the dare.

***And then they locked lips and went running into the sunset... JK! LoL, hope you enjoyed Ch.2. And thank you so much for all of your gr...8 comments. If you have any ideas you'd like me to add in future chapters plz let me know and I'll try to write as many as I can. Until then, To be Continued. ***


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors note*: This is my first yaoi story ever, so plz be nice and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, this story takes place in the GT series, but Goku never tuned into a kid or left with Shenron.

*Summary*: This is a Vegeta/Goku pairing fic, with slight mentions of Trunks/Goten. The story is about how Trunks and Goten get their fathers to realize their feeling for one another with a game. (Evil Grin) You'll just have to read and find out what sort of game.

*Disclaimer*: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or its characters. Unfortunately... If I did, Goku and Vegeta would be lovers, with Chi-Chi still casting as the bitch and Bulma as a yaoi fan girl.

*Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to update*

*Ch. 3...*

Not really understanding why the dare was so threatening, Trunks looks to his father in confusion. Even as a child neither he nor Goten had ever had a tail, so it intrigued him as to why his father would fear his touch.

In his mind, Trunks began asking himself, 'why? I mean, sure his he had mentioned to me how he had grieved for the lost of his tail in thous first few months, but in my opinion the tail was just a liability in the first place. Other than giving the power to transform, all it did was serve as a weakness for enemies to grab onto. So why?'

As Trunks was distracted with his racing thoughts, Vegeta gives Goku one last glare and looks to his son with his classic 'angry' poker face. "Well? What are you waiting for, lets get this over with so I can enact my revenge on Kakarot." Looks to Goku and lowers his voice, "And believe me, whether it's truth or dare, you won't enjoy it." Ponders that for a minute and continues, "Or maybe you will, depending on what your fancies are."

Mentally groaning to himself at the promise in those words, Goku responds with a playful look in his eyes, "that depends on whether or not you continue with this dare, cause by the looks of it Vegeta you're stalling for time." Smiles, and mentally criticizes himself, 'I shouldn't be egging him on like this, it only spells trouble for me later on... But I can't deny that it's fun.'

With a flash of anger at the other Saiyans words in his eyes, Vegeta once again looks over to his son and practically shout, "hurry up and get over here before I knock some ones face in! Preferably an arrogant, clown faced, full blooded Saiyans face!

Chuckling at this, the older Demi Saiyan can't help but think, 'they really are meant for each other. Guess it's now or never.'

Getting up on his knees, Trunks makes his way over to the anger management, troubled Saiyan. Stopping in front of him, Trunks curiously looks to his father and slowly leans forward to embrace his broad figure. As Vegeta stiffly wraps his arms around his son, Trunks slowly reaches out to grasp his strangely elusive tail. Once Trunks manages to gently grab the older Saiyans tail, Vegeta slightly flinches as his sword calloused hand rubs against it. If looks could kill, their would be nothing left of earths hero.

With an ice cold glare, Vegeta asks in a strained voice, "How long?"

Struggling to contain his laughter, Goku smilies and responds, "I'll give you mercy and say only for two minutes."

Across from him, Goten laughs out loud at the awkward scene in front of him as Vegeta's glare darkens. Looking over to his father Goten ask with a grin, "Wow, who are you and what have you done with my Innocent dad."

Both men laugh at this and Goten rolls onto his back while continuing to laugh himself silly.

Looking to his lover, Trunks observes him with a sly grin, "Carful Goten, otherwise you're next."

Sitting up and shutting up instantly, Goten goes back to scrutinizing his other half.

Satisfied, Trunks drags his attention back to his fathers tail and gradually continues to explore the fury appendage. Expecting ruffness while stroking the tail between his fingers, Trunks was surprised to feel the exact opposite. His fathers tail was silky smooth and felt wonderful against his skin. If their hadn't been an audience, or the fact his father might kill him, he would have been tempted to rub the fur against his face.

As it was, Vegeta was having a hard time not making a sound at the boys tentative strokes, as well as resisting the urge to throw him across the room. Unconsciously, Vegeta tightens his grip on the boy and looks to his rival with revenge in his eyes. Deciding he'd had enough, Goku calls time to the two with an all knowing smirk upon his face. Hearing this, Vegeta practically shoves the boy off of him and releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Almost laughing, Goku continues to look at his rival with amusement and states, "Having fun yet Vegeta? Cause I sure am."

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta shoots back with a glare and a slight tint of pink in his cheeks.

Sensing a fight, Trunks gets their attention with his next question, "Alright Goten, Truth or Dare?"

The two Saiyans instantly snap their heads back to the action in anticipation of Goten's answer.

Gathering his thoughts, Goten shrugs and answers, "Dare."

Nodding Trunks smiles and says's "Alright, then I dare you to play with only your boxers on for the rest of the game."

"WHAT!" Goten shouts.

Smirks, "You herd me, strip."

Grumbling to himself, Goten sits up and mumbles the word "Perv" before shyly removing his cloths.

While eye raping his lover, Trunks licks his lips and states, "Only for you love."

Ignoring his heated gaze, Goten removes all his cloths while thanking the gods he decided to ware plain blue boxers instead of anything embarrassing for the night. With his task complete, Goten sinks back to the floor while folding his cloths next to him.

Still blushing, Goten looks to his father and asks, "What will it be father, Truth or Dare?"

Successfully hiding his raising panic, Goku tries again with his last answer, "True."

With a wide grin that instantly spells trouble for earths hero, Goten says, "Alright then dad, just curious, have you ever gotten a hard on in the middle of a battle before?

Stunned, Goku stares at his son with a dear in head lights look that instantly puts a smirk on Vegeta's lips.

Managing to find his words, Goku gapes at his son and asks in a confused voice, "What...?"

Throwing his head back in laughter, Vegeta looks to his rival with humor in his eyes and clearly states, "He's asking if the all pure Kakarot has ever had an erection during battle before."

After a few seconds, the words finally sink in and Goku manages to turn his face tomato red while looking to his son in disbelief.

Still smirking, Vegeta then asks his shocked friend, "Please tell me you know what an erection is right."

If it's possible, Goku blushes even deeper red and glares at the other full blooded Saiyan, "Of course I do!"

Smirks widens, "Then enlighten us."

With an audible groan, Goku nervously brushes his hand through dark strands of hair and shyly but clearly answers, "Yes... I have... once."

Intrigued, Vegeta unconsciously leans forward as the other two do the same. With his secret out, Goku once again goes back to observing the floor as the others process their newly found information.

Being the first to gather his thoughts, Goten blurts out, "Wait what! With who, when, where, and why...?!"

Holding up his other hand, signaling Goten to stop, while still blushing Goku says, "I already completed my one question in truth, now its my turn to choose some one."

Pouting, Goten and Trunks both lean back into their original spots and wait. Vegeta on the other hand, stays in this position and continues to eye Goku closely. When the taller Saiyan shifts nervously in his seat and clears his throat, Vegeta snaps out of it and gradually leans back.

Observing the other still, Vegeta states, "Alright, have it your way Kakarot" Grins, "Feel free to answer Truth on your next turn as well, for I look forward to asking you that very same question."

Removing his eyes from the other, Goku mentally slaps himself at the trouble he's managed to get himself into. 'Kami I was right, egging him on really does spell trouble for me. I wonder which is worse, saying Truth next round and spilling my gut... along with most of my pride, or doing Dare and having to do what ever the others tell me... I hate this game.'

*To be Continued*

*Hahah, man I love messing with those two! It's so much fun! Any way, Thank you all so much for commenting to me with all your wonderful idea's. I'll be sure to use a lot of them in future chapters. Until then, enjoy the holidays.*


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors note*: This is my first yaoi story ever, so plz be nice and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, this story takes place in the GT series, but Goku never tuned into a kid or left with Shenron.

*Summary*: This is a Vegeta/Goku pairing fic, with slight mentions of Trunks/Goten. The story is about how Trunks and Goten get their fathers to realize their feeling for one another with a game. (Evil Grin) You'll just have to read and find out what sort of game.

*Disclaimer*: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or its characters. Unfortunately... If I did, Goku and Vegeta would be lovers, with Chi-Chi still casting as the bitch and Bulma as a yaoi fan girl.

*Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to update*

*Ch...4*

After calming down from his last confession, Goku looks to his son with revenge written on his face and asks, "Goten, Truth or Dare?"

Slightly fearing the look in his fathers eyes, Goten responds, "Truth."

Surprised, Goku puts his hand to the side of his face while pondering his next act. He hadn't expected Goten to choose truth but none the less, he'd have his revenge.

Smiling, as an idea came to mind, Goku ask, "Alright Goten, how many times have you and Trunks had sex?" Meeting his sons face, Goku is pleased to note the shock and embarrassment rivaling dominance in Gotens features.

With embarrassment winning, Goten looks to his lover with a blush and quickly back to his father, repeating the process a few times before answering, "Um... isn't that a little to private to answer?".

"If I recall correctly, your last truth question to me was also private and I don't remember any rules saying you couldn't ask any personal questions. So spill it." Goku finishes with a fake innocent smile.

Smirking, Vegeta looks to earth hero in fascination, as Goten continues to squirm in his seat. Who knew the worlds greatest and most innocent fighter could be so...well, not innocent. In fact he'd go so fare as to say erotic, as currently Goku was leaning back on his hands, clearly showing off his chiseled abs, with his legs crossed and an expression that just screamed 'I dare you to refuse'. It was times like these that reminded Vegeta just how Saiyan Goku truly was, and needless to say how sexy and irresistible he was as well.

Forcing himself to look away, or risk pouncing the other, Vegeta looks to Goten and asks, "Well, what's your answer?"

Still blushing and gradually moving his eyes to the floor, Goten responds, "I don't know, um not to many... maybe in the hundreds..."

Moving his hand to his mouth, Trunks smirks and fake coughs, "125" *Cough*...

In shock, Goten looks up and exclaims, "Trunks!"

Still smirking, Trunks shrugs, "What it's true. You and me use to fuck like rabbits." Chuckles, then continues, "We still do."

With Goten still blushing like mad, across from him Goku is shocked to say the least. All he could think was, 'damn, that's a lot'.

Noticing this, Vegeta grins and looks to his rival, "Are you shocked Kakarot? Shocked that your son has done it more times than you."

Glaring at his rival, Goku states, "I wouldn't have done it in the first place but for some reason I just lost control of my body for those last two times, and I still don't know to this day why." Looks up to Goten and quickly continues, "Not to say that I regret it or anything, after all it did give me my two sons."

Now it was Vegeta's turn to be shocked before hiding it with his usual glare, "Kakarot, are you telling me you know nothing about your heat cycle?"

With confusion, Goku questions, "My what?"

In frustration, Vegeta smacks his fore head with the palm of his head and groans, "Never mind, I'll explain it some other time. Just continue with the game."

Leaving Goku still confused, Goten observes the group until his eyes rest on the prince, "Vegeta, Truth or Dare?"

Removing the hand from his face, Vegeta gives the Demi Saiyan a cocky grin and states, "Do you have to ask, Dare of course."

Smiling, Goten contemplates and then replies, "Alright Vegeta, I Dare you to,...take off my dads shirt."

"WHAT!" The younger full blooded Saiyan shouts from across him.

Smirking at his father, Goten continues, "In a sensual way."

Sure it wasn't the first time Goku had been seen shirtless. During battle his shirt and pants would always threaten to come off, but... having the other Saiyan remove them... his prince, was to much to take in.

Holding back a whimper, Goku tucks his body in close and almost whines, "Um, I can take off my own shirt you know. Plus I'm sure Vegeta doesn't want to do that,... right Vegeta?"

Amused by the younger Saiyans stance, Vegeta laughs and states, "I don't know Kakarot, seeing the look on your face is certainly worth it."

Visibly paling, Goku looks on in disbelief and stutters, "Y- You can't be serious!"

Smirking, Vegeta slowly gets up on his knees and makes his way to the other Saiyan. With every step closer the older Saiyan gets, Goku slides back one until finally his body hits the wall. Gulping in nervousness, the younger Saiyan is caught between kicking his pride out the window and running like hell; or satisfying his curiosity and witnessing his rivals next move. Unfortunately, like most times; curiosity always kills the cat, or monkey in his case.

Leaning over his rival, Vegeta grins and brings his body closer while the younger continues to try and squirm away. Smiling to himself, the older can't help but think at the irony of the situation as he imagines a servant waiting to be punished by its master.

Containing himself, Vegeta lowers his head to the other till their lips are almost touching and dodges to the right in order to sinuously nibble on the tallers ear. Holding back a laugh, Vegeta notices as earths hero stifles a moan and shivers at his touch. Still smirking, Vegeta places his hands on either side of Goku's shoulders, preventing escape.

In a low voice that vibrates through the younger Saiyans ear, Vegeta States, "I believe this is what thous earthling call 'check mate'. You have two options, lift up your arms, or I'll rip this shirt right off you." Taking note of the blush rising in the other cheeks, Vegeta continues in a playful tone, "So, which will it be koi?"

At this last word, the heat in Goku's cheeks gets warmer and the gravity of his situation finally dawns on his. Vegeta was the panther ready to pounce his pray, while he was the innocent lamb waiting to be eaten. With this visual in mind, Goku can't help but think, ...

'Crap... I'm about to be eaten by one sexy lion.'

*TBC*

*God I'm evil, always leaving off on cliff hangers. Well anyway, sorry it took so long to update. I'm sure you've all noticed that I don't update regularly, but have no fear because I'm just as eager as all of you to see how this story ends. Once again, Ideas are always welcome...Well, TTFN.*


	5. Chapter 5

*Authors note*: This is my first yaoi story ever, so plz be nice and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, this story takes place in the GT series, but Goku never tuned into a kid or left with Shenron.

*Summary*: This is a Vegeta/Goku pairing fic, with slight mentions of Trunks/Goten. The story is about how Trunks and Goten get their fathers to realize their feeling for one another with a game. (Evil Grin) You'll just have to read and find out what sort of game.

*Disclaimer*: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or its characters. Unfortunately... If I did, Goku and Vegeta would be lovers, with Chi-Chi still casting as the bitch and Bulma as a yaoi fan girl.

*Hope you enjoy*

*Ch...5*

Sun Goku: age, early 40's; sex, Male...father, husband, Saiyan, and earths hero. After dying more times than he cares to remember, Goku has a brief second... or third chance at life, only to die once again.

How you ask...

Death due to a lack of oxygen and attack from sexy wild cat.

Or at least it felt like he was dying. Hear he was playing a harmless game when his pride got in the way of thinking rationally. As a result... well, the current situation. Trapped in his prince's embrace with no escape, eyes locked on one another in a silent battle.

Panther vs's lamb, which one would win...

'Crap, crap, CRAP!' Goku chanted inside his mind, 'I can't think... I can't move!'

Noticing the others discomfort, Vegeta smirks and leans in once more, "Make your decision Kakarot, before I make it for you."

Gripping his hand to the material, Vegeta is about to rip the shirt off when a hand stops him. Glancing up, Vegeta looks into the younger's eyes and analyzes his energy and emotion. After a few seconds, earths hero blushes a deep red and closes his eyes, surrendering. Removing his hand from the others, Goku slowly brings his arms up above his head where Vegeta quickly pins them together.

With one hand firmly pinning the other in place, Vegeta moves his other beneath the cloth and begins the process of removing the taller's shirt. Bitting his lip, Goku stifles a moan as Vegeta drags his hand up his sides and onto his chest. Continuing in a torturously slow pace, Vegeta finally manages to get the shirt above his rivals head and is about to let go when an idea strikes him. Smiling evilly to himself, Vegeta leans in one last time for good measure and places his lips directly on Goku's collar bone. Wondering what the other Saiyan is up to, Goku is about to ask when his eyes open wide at the new sensation.

Releasing a gasp, Goku shivers and almost mews, "Vegeta! What are you...Ahh!" First tasting the exposed flesh with his tongue, Vegeta then bites down tenderly, leaving the other helpless in the world of passion.

Satisfied with himself, Vegeta finally releases his prisoner and wanders back to his original spot.

Once seated, Vegeta observes the others and asks, "Was that to your liking?"

Stunned, the Demi Saiyans look on wide eyed at the two until Goku brakes the silence. Getting a grip on his emotions and suppressing a blush, Goku looks to his rival with vengeance in his eyes.

Slightly out of breath, Goku states, "I'll get you back for this."

Amused, the shorter Saiyan retorts, "I look forward to it."

Finally coming out of their frozen state, Goten gapes, "Wow, just wow...did that actually happen or am I dreaming."

Snickering, Vegeta responds, "If you were dreaming about your own fathers making out with each other, then I would be most worried."

Contemplating this, Goten asks, "Then is it weird to say, that I thought the way you teased my dad was sexy?"

"Your not the only one." Trunks responds. "Are you two seeing each other behind our backs?"

Shooting a glare at the younger, Vegeta retorts, "Shut up Trunks. Who's turn is it anyway?"

"Yours I believe," Goten answers.

"Excellent, Trunks Truth or Dare?" Vegeta asks.

"Dare." Trunks quickly answers.

With an evil glint in his eyes, Vegeta states, "As payment for that last dare, I dare you to let Goten top you for the rest of the week."

"What!" Trunks exclaims.

"Awesome!" Goten shouts.

With a low chuckle, Vegeta continues, "Just because you're the dominate one in this relationship doesn't mean you can't switch ever once in a while."

Shooting a glare at his father, Trunks retorts, "I'll make you eat thous words." Gliding his gaze onto Goku, Trunks asks, "Truth or Dare Goku?"

Lost in thought, Goku slightly jumps with Trunks's demanding question. 'Pay attention self, you don't want Vegeta thinking of anymore nicknames do you.' Taking a moment, Goku is about to answer Truth when a horrifying thought crosses his mind. 'The others mentioned that if I said truth one more time they'd make me answer the second question Goten asked. (The one about who he was in battle with, with a hard on). I can't say it, it's to embarrassing!' Finally, Goku looks to Trunks and reluctantly answers, "Dare."

Knowing he'd choose that, Trunks smirks, "Don't worry Goku you'll enjoy this one, thou I can't say the same for my father." Glances at his father with mischief in his eyes.

Swallowing, Goku asks, "What's the Dare?"

Turning his head back to the other, Trunks answers, "I dare you to tickle Vegeta for a full two minutes."

Not sure he heard correctly, Goku asks, "Huh?"

Hearing perfectly, Vegeta shouts, "What!"

On the verge of laughter, Trunks repeats, "You heard me, I dare you to tickle my father. Preferable near his sides thou," Smirks, "He's extremely sensitive in that area."

Beaming with glee for the first time since this game had started, Goku looks to his rival and grins, "Really now, you don't say... Vegeta you never told me you're ticklish."

Getting up slowly, Goku makes his way over to the older Saiyan who snaps his head to him with a spark of fear in his eyes.

Once earths hero is with in 3 feet from him, Vegeta growls, " Kakarot, don't you dar...!"

But before Vegeta is able to finish his threat, Goku lunges on top of his rival and straddles his hips. Panic rising, Vegeta attempts to throw the other Saiyan off when Goku notices and quickly pins both his hands above his head and onto the floor. After struggling for a few more seconds, Vegeta finally gives up while releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

Breathing hard to catch his breath, Goku looks down upon his pray with hunger in his eyes and comments, "Is this Daja vu, because I could almost swear we've been in this position before. Only difference is this time I'm on top." Goku smirks. About to shout his own opinion at the clown before him, Goku doesn't give him the chance as he swiftly lowers his head so his mouth is near the others ear. Whispering, Goku continues,...

"It's pay back time, prince Vegeta."

*TBC*

*Thanks to some of the lovely comments from last time about my terrible cliff hanger, I decided to update this next chapter early. Looks like Goku finally got his revenge, lol. But will Vegeta strike back...? You'll all just have to find out. Until next time...*


	6. Chapter 6

*Authors note*: This is my first yaoi story ever, so plz be nice and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, this story takes place in the GT series, but Goku never tuned into a kid or left with Shenron.

*Summary*: This is a Vegeta/Goku pairing fic, with slight mentions of Trunks/Goten. The story is about how Trunks and Goten get their fathers to realize their feeling for one another with a game. (Evil Grin) You'll just have to read and find out what sort of game.

*Disclaimer*: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or its characters. Unfortunately... If I did, Goku and Vegeta would be lovers, with Chi-Chi still casting as the bitch and Bulma as a yaoi fan girl.

*Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to update*

*Ch...6*

Time seemed to stop as Vegeta looked up to his captor and mentally chided himself for getting into this current situation. The clown was on top of him, hips directly above his own and hands pinning him to the floor.

'Could this situation possibly get any worse,' Vegeta shouts to himself...Stupid question really.

The annoying Baka above him had mentioned their positions and now Vegeta was pissed. He was about to come back with an arrogant remark but was denied when the idiot dropped his head to his ear, surprising him.

Lips reaching their destination, Goku lowers his voice and whispers in his rivals ear, "It's pay back time, prince Vegeta."

Controlling himself, Vegeta bites back a curse and mentally adds, 'Note to self, things can get worse. If him straddling me wasn't enough, now I'm starting to feel heat in places they shouldn't be. Kakarot I swear to god I'm going to kill you if I don't rape you first.'

Smirking at the other Saiyans inner turmoil, Goku tightens his grip and asks, "So what's it going to be prince. You know, if you beg me, I might consider going easy on you."

Snapping, Vegeta begins to shout, "FUCK YOU! I'LL KEI BLAST YOUR A...!"

Interrupting his speech, Goku uses his one free hand to begin tickling the others side mercilessly. Socked at first, Vegeta is soon over come with the strong desire to laugh but desperately holds it in. Bitting his lip and using the pain as a distraction, Vegeta struggles to control his bodies reactions.

Smirking at the other withering beneath him, Goku leans in and purrs, "Say uncle."

Opening his mouth for a quick retort, Vegeta practically shouts, "Fuck Y... AHH!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Goku moves his hands slightly upward coming across a particular sensitive area and attacking it with vengeance. With his mouth still open, Vegeta losses the fight for control and releases the pent up laugh he'd been trying to hold in for so long. With his guard down and pride decreasing, Vegeta is soon reduced to a laughing puddle of mush at Goku's mercy.

Interrupting the amusing scene, Trunks calls time and watches as Goku quickly leaps away from the other Saiyan; narrowly missing a punch to the face. Landing in his original spot, Goku smirks in proud satisfaction as Vegeta catches his breath opposite from him. Regaining his composure, Vegeta lifts his head and glares with a promise of murder in his eyes at the two who caused his embarrassment.

Swallowing audibly, Goku can't help but think, 'Wow, if looks could kill...still, it was worth it.' Chuckles, and voices aloud, "Did you enjoy yourself Vegeta?"

Fuming, Vegeta responds, "You, me; normal battle ground, tomorrow morning! Anything in particular you want on your grave stone?"

Smirks, "Sure, how about it's over 9000 and a side of fries to go plz." Goku answers.

Temper rising, Vegeta asks, "Burial place?"

"In you pants sounds nice." Goku slyly admits.

Blushing like mad, Vegeta; not believing his ears exclaims, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"You heard me... Though I'm not exactly sure what it means. I head Yamcha say the exact same thing to a girl and she blushed bright red before playfully smacking him." Looks at Vegeta and smirks, "So are you apparently."

"What!..." Vegeta exclaims. "I am not blushing clown!"

"Veggie" Goku counters.

"I'll waste you!" Just as Vegeta takes a step forward, Trunks intervenes between the two, spreading his arms outward.

"Come on you two, settle down." Looks to his father and adds, "Remember the rules? No killing, otherwise you'll be forced to withdraw and lose to Goku. Are you ok with this?" Trunks smirks in triumph, knowing he'd won the battle.

Refusing to back down from a challenge, Vegeta gives his rival one last glare before sitting back on the floor.

Mentally, Vegeta chides, 'Stupid game, stupid rules. That idiot was practically begging to be jumped. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say our two brats are trying to frustrate the living hell out of us on purpose!'

Vegeta opens his eyes wide in shock as the truth finally sets in. Concealing his emotions, Vegeta looks over to two responsible for this mess and begins to calculate in his mind.

'This game, the sexual dares and lingering touches... They're trying to set us up...Together!' Vegeta mentally shouts.

I mean sure it's not like Vegeta hadn't considered the option before. The prince of all Saiyans and Earths mightiest hero, together and possibly mates... they'd be unstoppable. Not to mention having that sweet body all to himself...!

Sighing, Vegeta removes his eyes from the two and instead looks to the floor, 'There's only a few problems with that; one, the clown could be absolutely dense when it came to matters that didn't involve food and two, I don't even know if he swings that way.'

Oblivious to the other Saiyans inner turmoil, Goku looks to Vegeta and asks, "Truth or Dare Veggie?"

Still out of it, Vegeta answers without thinking, "Truth."

After a few seconds of silence, Vegeta visibly jolts out of his thoughts and looks at the other disbelieving.

'Shit, did I really just say what I think I said? Oh Kamii, now I'm in for it.' Vegeta mentally curses, 'Dammit what creature possessed me to say truth, now he can ask me anything he wants and I have to answer no matter what! I'm so screwed!'

As Vegeta mentally smashes his skull in a concrete wall, Goku looks at the other with surprise written all over his face.

Erasing the previous emotion, Goku replaces it with a smirk and states, "Wow Vegeta, can't say I was expecting that."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Vegeta impatiently demands, "Shut up Kakarot and ask your stupid question already!"

"Alright all ready, let me think." Putting his hand to his chin, Goku concentrates with a slight pout on his face that Vegeta can't help but blush at.

With his pout still in place, Goku quickly thinks over all the different questions he could ask his rival. Although many different methods in embarrassing Vegeta came to mind, their was only one question he'd been wanting to know for a while now.

Taking a deep breath, Goku takes a leap of faith and asks, "Hey Vegeta, what did you mean earlier when you said I knew nothing of my heat cycle?... What is a heat cycle exactly?" (Ch. 4 for those of you who don't remember)

Hiding his shock, Vegeta meets the other Saiyans eyes and cautiously answers, "Why do you wish to know? Of all the questions you could ask, why that one?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Goku simply states, "I'm curious is all. I've always wondered what came over me those... last few times, and whether or not it was a Saiyan thing. I mean, it never happened when I was a kid, so what changed?"

Observing the other and taking in the seriousness of his expression, Vegeta mentally smirks and realizes, 'I could make this work in my favor. Depending on his reaction, I might be able to read the emotion playing behind those eyes...and if I like what I see, from their on... I'll decide whether or not I wish to pursue him.' Vegeta decides.

*TBC*

*Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to end. Anyway what do you guys think? Will Vegeta take this chance? And what will Goku's reaction be? LoL. Also it's sad to say, but this story is about to reach its climactic scene... in other words, it's almost over. Thou their'll still be a few more chapters left...not sure how many exactly. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews and the wonderful ideas you've all giving me. Till next time...*


	7. Chapter 7

*Authors note*: This is my first yaoi story ever, so plz be nice and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, this story takes place in the GT series, but Goku never tuned into a kid or left with Shenron.

*Summary*: This is a Vegeta/Goku pairing fic, with slight mentions of Trunks/Goten. The story is about how Trunks and Goten get their fathers to realize their feeling for one another with a game. (Evil Grin) You'll just have to read and find out what sort of game.

*Disclaimer*: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or its characters. Unfortunately... If I did, Goku and Vegeta would be lovers, with Chi-Chi still casting as the bitch and Bulma as a yaoi fan girl.

*Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to update*

*Ch...7*

'To tell the truth or not too, that is the universal question.' Vegeta mentally debates.

With his mind made up, Vegeta stays true to his word and begins the process of explaining, 'in simple terms' what Kakarot wished to know about his home land.

"Well..." Vegeta starts, "I assume you understand what the term heat means when a female dog enters it?"

"For the most part yeah." Goku nods, not quite understanding where this is going. "It's when they're ready to have babies right?"

"Right" the older Saiyan nods while waiting for understanding to grace thous innocent eyes.

"So you're saying Saiyans can only reproduce when they're in heat?" Earths hero questions.

'There's one light bulb on, now lets see if he can figure out the rest' Vegeta mentally states and then continues audibly, "Correct, though going into heat wasn't exactly ideal on planet Vegeta since the after effects make you week. Though going into heat ensured our peoples survival in reproduction."

"Ok, so Saiyans can only make babies when they're in heat, makes sense." Goku nods, but not understanding why the older Saiyan was giving him a cautious look as if he'd explode at any minute.

Pondered this, an uneasy feeling that he couldn't explain rose in the pit of his stomach. There was something about Vegeta's explanation that just didn't add up. Something the older Saiyan wasn't telling him.

With a new question bubbling to the surface Goku asks, "But wait, I thought only females could go into heat because they could get preg..."

And then it hits him, like a kei blast to the face; the last light bulb was finally lit. The chicken came before the egg, pigs could fly, global warming sucks and MALE SAIYAN'S COULD GET PREGNANT!

As his rivals eyes opened wide in shock, Vegeta smirks at the other Saiyans gawking expression and mentally comments, 'Looks like he's finally figured it out, faster than I thought he would too. Disgust or acknowledgment,... which will you choose Kakarot?'

With disbelief rising as his dominant expression, Goku falters on whether or not to confirm his thoughts. If his theory was correct, he and Vegeta would no longer have to be the last of their people. Nor would they have to be burdened with the knowledge of them being the last of a might but extinct race. A weight he'd never realized, was lifted off his shoulders at the possibilities, that is of course until it dawned on him just 'how' those Saiyans would be created.

Mentally Goku shouts, 'Oh Kami, if me and Vegeta were to make more Saiyans...we'd have... to...to...' With images of the two together in a physical relationship racing through his mind, Goku quickly hides his face in his hands as a deep blushes graces his entire face.

Still smirking, Vegeta grins even wider at the action Goku takes to hid his blushing complexion. 'How adorable. Even his ears are turning red.' Vegeta ponders and then continues, 'Embarrassment is a good sign, it means he's considering what would happen if we were in a relationship, which also means he's not completely repulsed by the idea.' Deciding to tease his possible future lover, Vegeta cockily grins and asks, "Wow Kakarot, could you get any redder? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were thinking some pretty dirty thoughts in that head of yours."

Shooting his head up, Goku stammers with his face growing redder, "What...! Um, I mean... I AM NOT THINKING...dirty thoughts..." Goku mumbles the last two words as his face falls in his hands once more.

While the two Saiyans continue to banter to one another, unbeknownst to them Trunks and Goten are secretly high-fiving one another as their plan begins to fall into place.

Taking a deep breath, Goku lifts his head with a slight blush residing on his cheeks and clarifies, "So...male Saiyans can get... pregnant?"

"Yes" Vegeta nods. "Females were rare in our society, so evolution decided to be a bitch and make our lives a living hell by enabling males to become pregnant as well."

Hesitating in his next question, Goku slowly asks. "Ev...even you?"

Blushing slightly at this, Vegeta stubbornly makes eye contact with the other and answers, "Yes Kakarot, even me. Just because I'm a prince, doesn't mean I have a say in Saiyan evolution. Which means you can get pregnant as well." Vegeta finishes.

Taking a moment to absorb this, Goku leans back on his hands and curiously asks, "So how come you never had sex with Raditz or Nappa if you knew you could rebuild our race?"

Shocked that his rival would dare ask such a question and furious that he would even think such a thing, Vegeta shouts with venom in his words, "Are you implying that I would ever lower myself to doing 'that' with either of those two nitwits! I can't believe you'd even suggest such a vile, and not to mention down right disturbing, thing! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, I WOULD NEVER...!

Interrupting him mid speech, Goku quickly cuts in, "Sorry, sorry I know it was a stupid question but I just had to ask." Changing the subject, Goku questions, "So did Freeza know about his whole male pregnant thing?"

Still angry at the other, Vegeta bites back a retort and answers, "Their wouldn't be any Saiyans left period if he'd known that."

Raising his hand like a kindergardener, Goten cuts in out of know where and questions, "Um excuse me, who are Raditz and Nappa?"

"NO ONE!" the two Saiyans shout in unison and then look away from one another in embarrassment.

Patting his lovers back in comfort, Trunks mentally smirks and gives himself a pat on the back for this genius plan, 'Thous two can be so thick their practically made for one another. Now that we know their both some what interested in each other, all that's left to figure out is who will make the first move... Goku...or my father.?'

*TBC*

*Well, any bets to see who's going to make the first move? lol. Sorry this chapter was kinda boring but I had to get the explanations out of the way sooner or later. Any way, any ideas you guys have are always welcome and like I said before this story is coming to a close soon. So if you have any ideas nows the time to let me know so i can maybe add them in. Until then thank you all for the amazing reviews and hope you all continue to enjoy the story. I promise to make it more entertaining in the next chapter.*


	8. Chapter 8

*Authors note*: This is my first yaoi story ever, so plz be nice and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, this story takes place in the GT series, but Goku never tuned into a kid or left with Shenron.

*Summary*: This is a Vegeta/Goku pairing fic, with slight mentions of Trunks/Goten. The story is about how Trunks and Goten get their fathers to realize their feeling for one another with a game. (Evil Grin) You'll just have to read and find out what sort of game.

*Disclaimer*: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or its characters. Unfortunately... If I did, Goku and Vegeta would be lovers, with Chi-Chi still casting as the bitch and Bulma as a yaoi fan girl.

*Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to update*

*Ch...8*

The game is still going, but it's silently agreed that the end is near. Whether or not it's because of the tension or conflicting emotions, all four players know this is just the calm before the storm. The dam is about to brake.

After settling down from their previous arguing, both Goku and Vegeta return to their original seated posture and ponder the possibilities. In Vegeta's case, he's relieved to know his rival is not down right disgusted with the idea of the two together and is even pondering the idea of Saiyan pregnancy. He'd even go so far as to say earths hero was grateful for the idea of not having to be the last remaining Saiyan alive.

'It seems the weight of that knowledge was more than Kakarot ever let on.' Vegeta mentally observed. Smiling to himself, Vegeta adds, 'looks like that clown really did have some Saiyan pride in him.'

Surfacing from his thoughts, Vegeta dares a glance at the other Saiyan only to realize he was staring at him as well. Keeping eye contact, the two continue to observe one another until Goku comes to his senses and quickly drops his gaze with a slight blush glinting his face. Willing his body not to do the same, Vegeta continues to stare at the other while masking himself with his usual poker face.

'Kami, that's the second time I've wanted to call the idiot cute. But if all goes well, he'll soon be my idiot. But first things fist, I need answers.'

Shifting uncomfortably, Goten clears his throat and nervously asks, "Um, Vegeta...It's your turn."

Coming to his senses, Vegeta turns his head to the younger Demi Saiyan and smirks as an idea begins to form in his head. As currently the answers to all his questions could be answered right here and now.

Noticing the mischievous glint in the older Saiyans eyes, Goten audibly gulps and stares in silent fear of the question to be. Cause everyone knows when Vegeta smiles: all hell breaks loose, the dinosaurs become extinct, the nearest living organism dies, and/or the planet will be ruled by giant apes. Goten is willing to bet on the last one.

Mentally Goten adds, 'screw the dinosaurs I am so dead. That look he's giving me practically screams 'run little rabbit but you wont get away'. Maybe this truth or dare thing wasn't such a good idea.' Doing his best not to show his inner panic, out loud he asks, "Vegeta? Are you ok?"

Ignoring his question, Vegeta asks with a shit eating smirk on his face, "Goten truth or dare?"

Squashing the instinct to run, Goten clears his throat and starts off with "Um..." before Vegeta quickly interrupts him.

"Just to let you know, if you choose truth I'll ask you to elaborate on what the two of you were doing last night to shake the whole fucking house, in detail." Pauses for the realization to kick in and then adds, "So unless you wish to explain that, I suggest you choose dare." Vegeta grins knowing he's one judging by the blush steadily rising in the younger Demi Saiyans face.

Still blushing, Goten shouts at the Saiyan prince, "Wha... You're not even giving me a choice!"

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta counters, "Sure I am, truth or dare are your choices. I just thought you should know what's in store for you if you choose truth. If any thing I'm being merciful."

"Merciful? You?! Since when?!" Goten exclaims.

Shrugging, Vegeta answers, "Since always; I've even been merciful to enemies at times."

Adding his two cents, Goku asks, "And what are their choices?"

"To live or die, slow death or quick death, to serve me or die... the usual." Vegeta laughs.

"Now that's the Vegeta we all know and worry mentally about." Goku snickers.

"Shut up clown, you're one to talk." Ignoring Goku's come back, he looks at his sons to be mate once again. "So what will it be Goten? Truth or Dare?"

Sighing with exasperation, the young Demi Saiyan mumbles a few curses involving the words 'Vegeta" and 'monkey brains' and states, "Well, since your clearly not giving me much of a choice, the only reasonable answer is dare."

Nodding in approval, Vegeta smiles, "Good, I'm glad you see things my way."

Externally, Goten roles his eyes and mentally he comments, 'great, and now I've been excepted into the dark side, just perfect. Next thing I know he'll start offering me cookies.' Out loud he asks, "So what's the dare Vegeta?"

"I want you, and no one else..." Glares at the other two in the room, "To follow me upstairs into the nearest room and to do as I command until I say you're aloud to leave. Any questions?"

Gawking at the proud Saiyan, all three of them are silent for a period of time until all of them yell, "WHAT!" In unison.

With his ears ringing from the previous shout, Vegeta repeats in an annoyed tone, "You heard me, me and Goten, up stairs, now."

With questionable thoughts running through his head, Goku cautiously asks, "Um, Vegeta... you're not going to rape him right?"

Pissed, Vegeta shouts, "Kakarot, if you mention me and one more person in a sexual relationship again, I will personally bash your face into the kitchen sink! Are we clear!"

Putting his hands up in defense, Goku apologizes and them mutters, "I was just making sure, geez."

Ignoring this, Vegeta slowly gets up and makes his way to the stairs and shouts back, "Lets go Goten, I want this game to be over with as soon as possible."

"Fine, fine I'm coming." Getting up, Goten follows the older Saiyan to the foot of the stairs and is about to go up when Trunks stops him.

Worried about his future mate, Trunks asks, "Um father, you won't hurt him right?"

Annoyed that his own team mates would think so low of him, Vegeta controls his anger and confirms, "No I won't hurt him, so you can all relax." Sighing in relief, Trunks is about to make himself more comfortable when Vegeta continues. "Oh and by no circumstances are the two of you aloud to leave you current positions." Smirks and begins to walk up, "Even if you hear screams or banging against the walls, you are to remain seated. Got it!"

Shooting up, Trunks yells, "What! But you just said you wouldn't...!

Waving his hand in dismissal, Vegeta cuts him off and states, "It's called sarcasm Trunks, calm yourself." Quietly laughing to himself, Vegeta continues to make his way up the stairs with Goten following.

Once the two are out of sight, Trunks sits back down and asks, "You think Goten will be all right. I know from experience how intimidating my father can be.

Shrugging his shoulders Goku responds, "Relax Trunks, Goten can take care of himself. Besides, Vegeta may have a temper but he's still a nice guy once you get to know him." Suddenly laughing, Goku adds, "You should have seen him when we first met, the guy was an erupting volcano."

Earths hero continues to laugh as Trunks just shakes his head and murmurs, "You two really are perfect for each other."

Halting mid laugh, Goku rubs a tear from his eye and questions, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Shakeing his head, Trunks smiles and reply's, "It's nothing."

(Now on to Vegeta and Goten)

Once up the stairs, Vegeta leads the way down the hall and toward the spare rooms. Meanwhile, Goten is having a mental debate with himself on what the older Saiyan is planning. No matter how much he ponders over it, the question still remains unsolved. What did the prince of all Saiyans want? And why couldn't he say it in front of the others?

Sighing with mental exhaustion, Goten follows Vegeta into a spare room furthest away from the two down stairs. Once inside Goten looks around and recognizes it to be the older Saiyans room. Of course, since Vegeta normally stayed outside fighting or inside the gravitation room training, the room is hardly ever used. As soon as both of them are inside the room, Vegeta closes the door behind him and leans against it.

Turning to face the man, Goten boldly looks Vegeta in the eye and asks, "Alright Vegeta, what's the dare?"

Smiling at the Demi Saiyans courage, Vegeta mentally congratulates the younger for standing up to him without a hint of fear.

Straitening up and crossing his arms in his usual arrogant pose, Vegeta takes a step toward the younger and demands with a sneer, "Alright spill it, I'm on to the both of you's little game, and I personally don't like being used to dance like someones puppet."

Feeling the need to defend himself, Goten takes a step back from the pissed Saiyan and innocently asks, "Ha, ha... what do you mean Vegeta? What plan?"

Grinning even wider, Vegeta answers, "I'm referring to the plan to get me and Kakarot together of course. And don't bother lying, I already know it's true."

With an audible gulp, Goten takes another step back and mentally shouts, 'He knows! Kami I'm so dead!'

*TBC*

*Poor Goten, left alone to face the wrath that is Vegeta. But don't worry, I assure you Vegeta is just acting pissed but in reality he's just getting revenge for the whole entire game. Oh and as for the bets on who makes the first move...it was mostly a tie so I've decided to made it so that way both of them initiate the first move. You'll just have to wait and see how. And I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update, schools been kicking my but all over the place. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and thanks again for all the views. TTFN*


	9. Chapter 9

*Authors note*: This is my first yaoi story ever, so plz be nice and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, this story takes place in the GT series, but Goku never tuned into a kid or left with Shenron.

*Summary*: This is a Vegeta/Goku pairing fic, with slight mentions of Trunks/Goten. The story is about how Trunks and Goten get their fathers to realize their feeling for one another with a game. (Evil Grin) You'll just have to read and find out what sort of game.

*Disclaimer*: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or its characters. Unfortunately... If I did, Goku and Vegeta would be lovers, with Chi-Chi still casting as the bitch and Bulma as a yaoi fan girl.

*Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to update*

*Ch...9*

"Spill it Goten, I know what the two of you have been plotting." A menacing prince of all Saiyans states five feet in front of the younger.

Scrambling his brain for a way out of this, Goten quickly states while taking a step back, "Um It's not what you think... really, we were just plotting this game for fun..."

Smirking, Vegeta takes a step forward for every step Goten walks back. Eventually, the back of Goten's knees find the edge of the bed and he tumbles backwards.

"Fun?" The older states while towering over the frightened Demi Saiyan, "Is that what you call this? Playing with other people's emotions like there tools." Vegeta spits out.

'Oh crap' Goten mentally shouts in fright, 'He's pissed, totally pissed!...what'll I do!'

Sitting up, Goten does the only thing he can think of in a situation like this, tell the truth.

Bowing his head, Goten exclaims, "I'm sorry! It was wrong of me and Trunks to bud into your affairs without your permission. I'd heard from Trunks about the relationship between you and Bulma and how you unofficially split up after Bra was born. In addition, he explained to me the whole story about male Saiyan pregnancy. To top it all off, both you and dad were quite accepting of me and Trunks's relationship, so we figured you wouldn't be a posed to the idea of being together in a relationship." Still bowing his head, Goten continues after a pause, "I'm sorry...for both of us. I promise it wont happen again." Goten concludes.

Once Goten's speech was through, silence fills the room as the mounting tension continues to grow. After a few seconds of suffocating suspense, Goten dares a glance up at the other Saiyan in silent worry over the prince's reaction. Lifting his head, Goten straitens himself and then gawks in confusion at the sight he's witnessing.

Vegeta currently has one hand covering his shaking chest while the other hides a growing grin on his face. With the look of absolute confusion riding on Goten's face, the older Saiyan finally caves in and releases the pent up emotion he'd been holding back.

Almost doubling over, Vegeta laughs, "Pfftt...Hahah! Your face! Haha... can't believe... you fell for it! Haha!" Giving in, Vegeta slides to the floor and continues to hold his sides while laughing aloud.

With realization dawning on him, Goten gapes and then exclaims, "You tricked me! You were only acting! You...you evil...monkey!"

Getting ahold of himself, Vegeta sits up and retorts, "Look who's talking half monkey boy, and who ever said I was acting. I meant every word. As I said before, I don't appreciate you using me as your own personal puppet, but at the same time I'm kinda glad you did."

Faltering in his comeback, Goten calmly questions, "What do you mean?"

Getting up and leaning against the wall, Vegeta crosses his arms then meets Goten's gaze and responds, "As much as I loath to admit it, you and Trunks are right... I do have feelings for Kakarot."

Wide eyed, Goten stares at the older Saiyan and takes a moment to process the information with his mouth gapping open like a fish.

Still in shock, Goten cautiously confirms, "Did I hear you correctly?"

Adopting the earthly fashion of rolling your eyes, Vegeta answers, "That depends what you heard me say."

Taking a deep and calming breathe, Goten questions, "You love my father?"

"I never said love!" Vegeta blushes, "I said I'm interested."

Smiling for the first time since he'd entered the room, Goten can't help but wish he'd had a camera on him. A blushing Vegeta was just to good to miss and Trunks would never believe him without proof.

Mentally sighing at the loss, Goten thinks, 'Well, I might as well make do with what I have.' Then out loud asks, "Wait, first you said you had feelings for my dad and now you say your 'interested' in him? Which is it?" Goten smirks.

Catching on to his little game, Vegeta states, "Don't you dare play mind games with me brat, otherwise I'll tell Kakarot to double our training sessions to three times a week instead of the usual once on weekends."

Groaning in disbelief, Goten gives up and retorts, "Fine, what is it you want me to do for this so called 'dare' of yours?"

Relaxing his position on the wall, Vegeta fixes his gaze on a random spot on the floor and starts, "Just because I'm interested in the clown, doesn't mean I have the right to make a move on him just yet." Lifting his head to the younger Demi Saiyans face Vegeta states, "For starters, I wish to know your feeling on the subject at hand."

"You mean whether or not I'm ok with the thought of you and dad being together?" Goten questions.

"Yes" the older confirms.

Taking a moment, Goten finally smiles and answers, "Well yeah I'm fine with it, It was me and Trunks after all who thought of this whole game in the first place to get the two of you together. Why wouldn't I be?"

Nodding in understanding, Vegeta then asks, "What about Gohan?"

With confusion now bordering his features, Goten responds, "I'm sure he'd be fine with it too. Why do you ask?"

Sighing, Vegeta rests his head with a mild thump against the wall and looks to the the other with confusion dominating his features as well.

Voicing his inner thoughts, Vegeta questions, "I don't understand, the four of you are a family correct? How can you be ok with the fact I'll be taking your father away from your humble home. I mean you do realize that if I go through with this, I don't plan on sharing right?"

Now confused more than ever, Goten repeats, "What do you mean by 'I'll be taking your father away from your home' and 'I don't plan on sharing' business? And who exactly are you referring to as the 'Four' of us?

With a blank look that clearly stated 'are you serious', Vegeta replies, "I'm referring to you, Gohan, Kakarot and that she witch he calls a wife of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

Eyes wide, understanding finally dawns on Goten as he realizes what the older Saiyan is referring to. Cracking a smile as a warning before the storm, Goten caves under the pressure and releases the pent up laugh from his system, starting with an attractive snort.

Leaning back on the bed, Goten snickers and then laughs, "Pfft, oh man Vegeta, hahaha... do you live under a rock or something! Hahaha!"

Losing the last strings of control, Goten clutches his sides as he begins laughing hared than ever at the confused Saiyan before him. Stealing a glance at the prince's expression only makes him laugh harder as Vegeta's temper begins to rise.

With his anger boiling over, Vegeta finally shouts, "What on earth are you laughing about boy?! Tell me before I consider blasting you to the next planet over!"

"Do you even know what the next planet over is?" Goten manages through gasps of air and laughing tears in his eyes.

With his anger rising to critical, Vegeta lifts his hand up in his signature kei blasting pose and gives Goten a brief second before he fires. Yellow energy shoots across the room at a blinding speed and narrowly misses Gotens face to instead hit the wall behind him. After a brief pause, the wall cracks and then explodes as the air current sends poor Goten across the room at Vegeta's feet.

After the debris clears, a surprised Goten rises half way off the ground and shouts, "Dammit Vegeta! Can't you take a joke!"

Sneering Vegeta reply's, "I did take your joke, and then threw it right back with sound effects and more."

"YOU BLEW UP THE FREAKING WALL!" Goten yells as he gets back on his feet.

"Huh funny, I didn't realize you could tell that the walls were freaking." Vegeta laughs.

"YOU'RE IMPOSS...!" Pausing, Goten and Vegeta listen as they hear foot steps coming up the hall at a fast speed. Before either has time to react, Trunks bursts into the room with Goku close behind.

Observing the scene, Trunks takes notice of the big hole in the wall and then Goten on the ground and then yells, "What the hell happened in here!"

Finding his voice, Vegeta childishly points at the Demi Saiyan on the ground and states, "Goten did it"

"WHAT! No I didn't you freaking psychopath!" Goten yells.

"Look who talking halfwit." Vegeta shoots back.

"Looney!"

"Moran!"

"Monkey!"

"Brat!"

"Would you two shut up!" Trunks yells as Goku laughs out loud right behind him.

After all, It wasn't every day you got to see Vegeta of all people acting like a child.

Ignoring the urge to laugh as well, Trunks repeats, "What happened?"

After a brief pause, Goten and Vegeta look to each other, then back to them as they both answer, "Target practice."

Shocked, Trunks stairs at the two then the wall and states, "You expect me to believe th..."

Cutting him off Goten says, "Don't worry about it Trunks, it's part of the dare. I promise to tell you about it later alright."

Visibly calming, Trunks nods and then gives one final glare to his father before exiting the room.

Before following, Goku looks to Vegeta and with concern asks, "You sure you're both ok?"

Sagging his shoulders, Vegeta sighs, "Yeah, don't worry your son will live."

"I was referring to the both of you." Goku states with a smile before turning to leave and lastly remarks, "try not to blow up any more walls ok. Otherwise Bulma's gonna kill us both when she gets back."

Scoffing, Vegeta retorts "She can try, but I guarantee she won't get very far."

Waving a hand behind him Goku chuckles and then closes the door behind him with a soft click. Leaving the other two Saiyan's in the room alone once again.

*TBC*

*Sorry for the wait. I know this wasn't one of my best chapters and might have been a little confusing. But I promise the next chapter will explain most of it so no worries. Anyway, poor Goten, lol. Having to deal with being alone with Vegeta XD. Sorry if i frightened any of you with the pissed off Vegeta in the beginning, I just couldn't help myself. Alright, till next time, plz leave me reviews and I promise to update as soon as I can. TTFN*


End file.
